


Under The Stars: College Years.

by cutenewt



Series: Under The Stars [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Will try to update one day!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutenewt/pseuds/cutenewt
Summary: This will introduce a whole new chapter in Cas' life. How will he cope with all of the change? The new surroundings, new people (as well as, letting go of some old people too) and new routines? The tables turn slightly, as throughout the academic year Castiel will have Dean to lean against for support – whilst the Winchester begins to excel at something nobody had ever expected.





	1. The Beginning of an End.

 {disclaimer: I am introducing a few new characters, that I do not overall own. I am simply putting my own spin on them!}

 

~

 

“So, Castiel… are you going to talk to me yet?” The female voice still doesn't give up.

 

Cas doesn't drag his gaze away from the chipped at coffee table, made of some kind of cheap substitute for classy wood. He doesn't look up, nor speak, nor react to her sentence. Instead, he slowly inhales and closes his eyes.

 

“Yes, I miss home. Yes, I struggle to fit into new places. Yes, I detest the sound of your voice.” His eyes pry open. _Did he really just say that out loud?!_

 

Not daring to even inch his gaze upwards, he hears her take a sharp intake of air. “It seems you really do get a lot from Mr. Winchester.”

 

Castiel smiles. “I'm glad you think so!” His smile spreads into a mischievous grin.

 

~

 

“You really said that?!” Dean laughs, a sense of pride carried across alongside the shock.

 

Cas looks up at his boyfriend, who's sat at the small desk – supposedly writing sheet music, but really he only wanted a better angle in the small room to admire Castiel’s eyes now that he's taken off his glasses.

 

“Therapists bore me. They ask the same old things, you know?” Novak huffs, rolling onto his back and staring up at the blurry ceiling. “It irks them when I don't talk – I used to do it as a kid, and half of them just straight up diagnosed me as being selectively mute.” He rambles, his hands running along the pins that are aligning Dean’s jean jacket he has on.

 

There's a small silence, that gets broken by the creaking bed springs as Dean hops onto the bed. Castiel sits up, their eyes meeting, then closing again as they simultaneously lean in for a quick kiss.

 

“Well, I think you're great whether you wanna talk or not.” Dean states truthfully, sending a light shade of pink heating up Novak's cheeks.

 

They both lie down together, holding onto one another's hands as their eyes travel around the boxed room of Dean’s dorm. There's a few posters for different movies and singers on the restricted wall space. Cas’ favourite is the one space poster that he was allowed to squeeze in – right next to Led Zeppelin, so Castiel knows that he’s special.

 

But, his absolute favourite part of Dean’s room is the space above his desk. It's scattered with photos of the pair of them, and no matter how worried or anxious he might be feeling… Cas can always count on that tiny bit of wall to make him feel safe again.

 

“I have a class in twenty one minutes,” Castiel states all matter-of-factly – something his boyfriend is none too used to by now. “It's at least ten minutes away.” He finishes.

 

Dean kisses his cheek. “Do you want me to walk you?” He offers.

 

Shaking his head, Castiel sits up again. He retrieves his glasses from the bedside table, and places them back over his eyes. “I got it. I've memorised almost every route now,” he reveals.

 

“You sure?”

 

Cas nods.

 

“See you tonight then?” Dean asks, knowing that Castiel of all people could never let him down.

 

“Yes, after your last class of the day. Good luck with your sheet music!” He replies, hurrying out of the door – the terrifying feeling that he still may become lost, or be late.

 

~

 

Most of the time that Cas get anxious, he actually doesn't need to be, because things work out just fine. He got to his class seven minutes early, and throughout the whole lecture that focused on his favourite thing – a.k.a outer space – he actually left smiling. The three subjects that he has chosen to major in are math, physics and foreign languages… and, despite the fact that it's only been three weeks into the academic year, he's quite enjoying himself already.

 

He turns the corner of the building, lost in thought about which part of his lecture to gush about to Dean first, when he almost walks into someone. He does this a lot.

 

“S – sorry!” Castiel stammers, unwanted flashbacks of making this exact mistake in high school, which cost him bruises on more than one occasion.

 

Of course, Cas doesn't make eye contact, but it's the quiet noises coming from the stranger that bring him to his next sentence. “Are you okay?” He asks, remembering to keep his ‘eyes up’ in times like this,

 

“What's it to you?” The stranger snaps coldly, causing Castiel to become slightly taken aback by their rude remark.

 

"Um, you seem upset... and, I wanted to make sure you weren't?" He realises that doesn't make sense. "I mean, I wanted to see if I could help?" He tries to rephrase. 

 

Cas looks up a little, and sure enough, the guy is crying. “I just… my class got cancelled, and I got lost on my way a back to the dorm block, okay?” the stranger rambles on, staring at the floor and clutching his sketchbook so hard that his knuckles have turned pale.

 

“Are you autistic?” Castiel blurts out, not realising how upfront he's being until it's too late… again.

 

The boy stops tapping his feet, he stops talking, and he slowly tears his gaze away from the floor below them both. “Are you?” He counteracts, the smallest of smirks appearing over his tear streaked facial features.

 

“What makes you ask?” Cas wonders aloud.

 

“No neuro-typical is going to say something like that upon a first meeting, and forget the sugar coating.”

 

Novak laughs quietly. “I'm Castiel,” he introduces himself, trying not to stammer this time.

 

“I'm Alexander… but, I uh, hate that name. So, Alec,” he corrects himself. “I'd shake your hand, but –”

 

“I'm Cas. I like Castiel, but also Cas sounds… better? And, uh, I don't shake hands either.” He explains, barely taking a breath in between words.

 

It's like the universe created a magnet inside both Cas and Alec, and their awkwardness drew them both together.

 

The pair soon leave one another behind, at the incoming sound of footsteps indicating that a group of people seem like they're about to arrive. They utter a ‘see you around’ to one another, and hurry off. Cas forgot all about offering to help Alec find his dorm, and Alec forgot to even ask what Castiel is majoring in. All of their self-taught social behaviours seemed to have crumbled right before their eyes.

 

But, maybe some kind of mismatched friendship could be built back up again, from underneath the rubble?

 

~

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

~

 

_**That night...** _

 

Cas had walked Dean back from his class, and they're now sitting down on the bed together. “I've been invited to this frat party tomorrow,” Dean breaks the quiet first. “Do you wanna come? You don't have to,” he adds.

 

“No, thanks. Can I just stay here?” His boyfriend asks, staring sleepily up at the ceiling and thinking how there could do with being some glow in the dark stars up there.

 

“In my dorm? Sure! But you've gotta help me pick an outfit,” he replies.

 

Castiel lies in thought for a mere few seconds. “Leather jacket, plain white t-shirt, black skinny jeans and my Doc Marten boots.”

 

“Are you sure?” Dean asks, a little taken aback to how easily Cas has memorised his wardrobe.

 

Turning to his boyfriend on his left, Cas smiles. “You're the _only_ person in the world – minus Emmy – who I let borrow my clothes. So, say ‘yes’, before I change my mind,” he says.

 

“Well, then…” Dean leans in, pressing a kiss against Castiel’s forehead.

 

“Yes.”

 

Sighing contentedly, Cas takes Dean’s hand into his own. “Are you gonna show me your music yet?” He asks, looking up into the green eyes he's grown so fond of over the past year.

 

“Oh, yeah!” The boy jumps up. “It's only a small piece right now, ‘cause we are learning about how to read and write sheet music this term. But, soon we get to write songs and stuff, too!” He says excitedly.

 

Grabbing his guitar from its resting place in the corner, Dean plays the short tune for Castiel to hear. One of his favourite things is watching Dean get so passionately happy about this subject. It's something he’s never imagined to see when he first met the guy. Actually, almost everyone was surprised when he took music as his second class choice – after getting into the college thanks to his track scores, most people thought he'd probably just choose to do an extra sport.

 

But, Cas encouraged Dean to do something that would make him happy. And, that's what lead him to the music choice.

 

“So, do you like it?”

 

Nodding, Castiel sits up on the bed. “It's nice,” he answers truthfully. He’ll often drift off to sleep at night to the sound of Dean singing, or humming a tune to him. It's rather calming.

 

“Thanks,” Dean grins.

 

~

 

**_The next evening…_ **

 

Cas awaits on Dean’s bed as he did yesterday, whilst they ate takeout pizza and chatted about their favourite songs right now. But, this time Castiel is waiting for Dean to get ready to go to his frat party.

 

Eventually, his boyfriend steps out of the bathroom, and to Cas’ delight he's wearing exactly what he had thought up the night before.

 

“How do I look?” The Winchester questions, going over to the wall mirror that faces opposite his bed.

 

“You look good,” Castiel replies. “Not that you don't always, I mean… you do always look good,” the boy begins to ramble, as Dean turns back to look his way.

 

“How good?” Dean walks over to the bed, and grabs Cas’ hand to pull him up with.

 

Blinking nervously, Castiel adverts his eyes to the floor. “Very good, actually. Those shoes compliment your jacke –” Dean brings the rambling to an abrupt halt, by leaning down and kissing his boyfriend on the lips.

 

“I was going to say they go well with your jacket,” Cas mumbles into the kiss, his eyes closed, letting Dean grip his hip bones.

 

Chuckling slightly, Dean breaks away for a moment or two. “Thanks,” he mutters, leaning forwards again.

 

“I need to get contacts,” Castiel murmurs, grabbing his glasses and throwing them somewhere behind him, not caring where they land.

 

They kiss for a good three minutes, hands traveling up and down one another's backs, lips tracing all the way down each others necks too. “You sure you don't wanna come with me?” Dean asks, his breathing heavy as they finally break apart.

 

Shaking his head, Cas squints up at his boyfriend. “Have fun,” he tells him, “don't do anything I wouldn't do.”

 

“Is that a joke?” Dean raises one eyebrow, watching as Castiel heads over in search of his glasses.

 

Cas smirks, putting the now slightly cracked lenses back over his eyes. “This is the second pair now…” he trails off. “And, yes, I like to think I'm getting good at joking when I'm around you.” He giggles in the most adorable way.

 

Sighing, Dean doesn't break eye contact with Cas. God, he's so smitten. “You're also getting extremely good at kissing, Novak.” He steps closer to Castiel, who blushes deeply.

 

“I'd like to think I'm getting better at that too, yes.” He admits, feeling Dean take his hand and kiss his knuckles.

 

“I gotta go,” the boy says, giving Cas a peck on the cheek before making his way over to the door.

 

“Be safe,” Castiel calls after him.

 

“Always!” Comes the reply.

 

~

 

 


End file.
